Too Blind To See
by zaracatilina
Summary: Sora broke up w/ Mimi cuz she wasn't "in" love w/ her. . .years later she runs into matt and tai to learn that Mimi has been in an accident. ..she rushes to the hospital to tell how she really feels...will mimi wake up and hear and forgive? or will sora b


A/N: Okay, this fic contains yaoi. . .I think it's spelt. Let me know nicely if it is and if it is the girl/girl relationship. Be nice about it though, I don't want my feelin's hurt. 

But like I said, its a girl/girl relationship. Don't like, don't read. Easy as that. It's also sad. Sorry, I couldn't help it. I had a bad day, and I had to vent somehow. . .

Please review at the end...^^ make me happy.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own digimon so don't sue me. Thankies.

__

  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

I gazed into her eyes, and tried to ignore the tears that were welling up in her beautiful, endless brown eyes. I sighed softly, and my hand reached up, brushing a lock of her brown hair from her eyes.

"Oh, Meems, I'm so sorry." I whispered. "I love you, but I'm not in love with you. I can't be with you, causing you pain because I'm drifting away from you." I paused. "I mean I don't want to stay with you, knowing that my heart isn't in it. In you."

"Sora," Mimi begged, "please, don't do this. I love you." she started to cry. My heart broke, and tears started to stream down my face. 

"I'm. . .I'm sorry, Meems. Like I said, I love you but not in love with you and I can't do it anymore. I have to go." I said, trying my hardest not to tremble. 

I pulled away from her grasp, slowly backing up, away from her. "Please forgive me, Meems. . .someday, I hope you'll understand. But forget about me and go find someone else to love. . . ."

I turned around on my heels and walked away quickly around the corner, trying to tune out the sobs that Mimi was making, trying to tune out a little voice whispering in the back of my mind, that I messed up and I'm ruining the love of my life, running away from the best thing that had ever happened to me. But I had to run, I had to.

I had no other choice. 

I know I hurt her too. I know I hurt her very much. Mimi and I had, we had been together for about five years now. Since we expressed one another feelings at the tender age of eighteen. Now I'm twenty six and running from a love that I only knew of.

"Sora?" 

I blinked at the voice of my name and looked up to see a concerned Matt Ishida and Tai Kamyia staring down at me. I blinked again, wondering what they were doing here, at the restaurant.

"Hi, Tai, Matt. . ."I stuttered, shaking my head back, trying to get back to the present and away from the thoughts of Mimi. I can't believe its been another five years since that happened. 

Ever since that night I told Mimi I didn't love her the way she thought love was. . .well, I haven't exactly had any luck with love since then. Here I was, thirty one years old, working as a hostess at a fancy French restaurant.

Tai grinned. "Long time, no see, Sora!" He said cheerfully. 

I smiled. I came around and gave each of them a hug. The two have been together forever and a day, and were married a long time ago. I think they had a promise ring for one another back in high school and no one ever thought of it the rings they wore. Until they announced one day that they had been going out secretly and were now engaged to be engaged.

"You got that right, Tai," I replied, tilting my head a little. "So, what's new with you too?"

Tai slung an arm around the blondes waist. "Not much. We actually have a night free for ourselves from the little tykes and we thought we'd go out for a nice romantic dinner." He replied.

"Tykes? You two have kids?" I asked, dumbfounded. Since when did those two have kids?? I thought.

Matt grinned. "We adopted two twins. Casey and Raine. Brother and sister, ya know. Cute as buttons." Matt said, and I could since the pride in his voice.

"I'm so happy for you two!" I congratulated them, giving them both hugs again. "I would love to meet them. . .so, who's the lucky person watching them?"

Matt laughed. "Tk and Kari. A little blackmailing. . .and wow, can you get fast results." He answered.

"Tk and Kari?" I asked. It's been awhile since I've talked to anyone. . . "Okay, guys, I have been busy lately and I haven't kept in touch. . . .what's up with everyone?"

"Kari and Tk have been married for about five years now." Tai told me. "They have one kid. Kari's expecting another. Joe and Izzy. . .well, what can I say there? They're together, took a long ass time too." Tai laughed.

"Weirdly enough, Yolie and Cody just married like a year and half ago, and Yolie's expecting as well. Ken and Davis share a place together. . ."Matt added, looking thoughtful. "I think they have a thing for one another, but ya know, the whole they're too blind to see it kinda thing."

"Kinda like you and Mimi," Tai pointed out softly. There was a sad glint in his eye and my heart stopped.

"Oh. . .Um. . .so how's Mimi doing?" I stuttered.

Matt blinked. He looked at Tai. "Tai. . .she doesn't know." He said quietly. Tai blinked his eyes as well and looked at me, shocked.

"Shit, she doesn't . . ."Tai muttered.

I had a bad feeling. "What don't I know?" I practically shouted. I lunged at Tai, who was nearest to me, grabbing his collar. "What happened to Mimi?"

Matt grabbed my shoulders and gently pulled me away from his love. He gazed into my eyes and said, so softly, that I had to lean in to hear what he was saying, "Sora, she was in a car accident. A very bad one. Just a few days ago. She's in a coma right now."

I stared at him in shock. I blinked knowing it was true, that my feeling, my guts were telling me. . .the one I loved. . .I still love, to come to realization, that was my soul mate. . .she wasn't doing well. That she was fading. . .

I turned and fled the restaurant knowing what hospital she was at, ignoring the calls of Tai and Matt, knowing I had to get to the hospital before it was too late.

^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^

"Mimi?" I whispered, looking at her inert figure on the hospital bed. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing really slowly. Tears prickled at my eyes, and I realized how much I did love her.

I sat down in the chair next to the bed, and took her hand in my hand, and I slowly traced her palm lines with my fingers.

"Meems," I started, "I don't know if you can hear me or not. . .I hope you can. I hope to God that you can. Cuz I want you to hear what I have to say to you. I have to say it to you. Otherwise, I may not get another chance."

I took a deep breath. "I never meant to hurt you that day, really. I realize now. . .though its a little too late. . .that I do love you, that I am in love with you. I guess I was too scared, too blind, too something. . .that I had to run away from you." I whispered. "I'm sorry, so, so, sorry that nothing went right, that I hurt you. I never did mean too, and I know you know that."

"God, I love you, Meems. . .I need you. . .I so need you." I sobbed, and buried my head in my hands, yet my hand still holding hers.

That's when I felt her hand squeeze mine. I gasped and looked up, to see her staring at me, smiling.

"I knew you'd figure it out eventually, Sor." She croaked. "I love you, Sora. Always will." She coughed. "But I'm sorry that you had to wait so long, and tell me . . .to tell me a little too late. . .I'm not going to live, Sor. I think you know that."

I nodded, knowing she was right. I felt it. 

"We're soul mates, Sor. We'll find one another again. Remember that I love you. And remember to live. . ." She had enough energy to lift up her hand, brush away a lock of my hair from my eyes. . .and took one last breath.

I closed my eyes, the tears streaming down my face. I ignored the flat line, indicating her death, ignored the doctors pouring into the room. I just stood up in the middle of the room, picked up a rose. . .

. . . .and threw it up in the air, walking out the door, letting it drop onto the floor. I was letting go of my mistake of not being with her, of walking out of something so wonderful.

Yet, she told me to live. And live is what I shall do. 

. . .besides. . .she and I are soul mates, I know that. I can feel it. We'll meet again. I just messed up in this life time. I was too late in my actions.

But we will see each other again. 

That I'm sure of.

^*^*^*^^*^*^

Like or no? Well, be nice about it okay if you don't like it. *pouts* I hate having my feelings hurt.

Thankies for reading. 

Peace & love,

~*Zara*~


End file.
